Timeless
by FrostStick
Summary: Link is excited to see Zelda again, and now that its been two years, will Zelda still remain the same? But there's an evil lurking in the mist that plans to break the hero down in more ways then he could think. (Now redone due to damn auto correct on my tablet - so much spelling mistakes...).


**The Legend of Zelda: Timeless**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Open arms

**A/N:** Heyo, this is my first ever fanfic. Nervous as hell, but let's just see how this goes ok?

**Pairings:** Link/Zelda. Slight Link/Ganondorf (but that's when the story progresses – entirely one-sided).

**Side note:** This takes place after Twilight Princess, two years after to be exact. Links now 18 (yes, I've done my research and surprisingly, Link was 16 with the whole ordeal of saving Hyrule).

**Warnings:** Warnings? What warnings? What could be so wrong with this story to have warnings? Well since this story is rated T there with probably be slight gore scenes (battle) cuz I can't resist, mature themes, and suggestive themes, so not for little eyes, sorry…

**Disclaimer:** Nope :) I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Wished I worked for them though.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It started out as a breathable day, so peaceful and relaxing. The ever so loving land of Hyrule was once again at peace, so tranquil.

And yet, so beautiful.

Which were the exact thoughts of the infamous, brave knight of Hyrule. The Hero of Time, or, commonly known as by his pears, Link.

Link sat on an edge of the smooth cliffs that towered over Lake Hylia; next to the bridge that connected all the smaller cliffs together, one of Links many favoured places. It was early in the morning, where the sun's rays peaked at the top of the cliffs. There was a light mist among the lake, and a light yellow surrounded the area. Link sighed to himself as he took in the graceful site. Licking his lips as they grew dry by the small breeze, his blonde locks brushing against his fare skin. He smiled to himself. Completely content. He stared at the sky blue of the lake that reflected the sky, hit by a wave of nostalgic pleasure.

He remembered the ocean blue in those eyes; eyes with deep grace, deep intensity, deep emotion, deep hunger to live up to the part she was ment to play. Yes, he remembered, remembered the way her mouse blonde hair fell so freely and silk-like. The way it lightly touched her unnaturally perfect milk skin. The way she wore her royal hylian, pure white, light purple flock. It flowed down from the start of her curved hips to her dainty feet. Hip upwards, was all light purple, with gold gloss-shined shoulder guards sitting slightly across her small swan neck. Yes, he remembered her well - missed her so much.

He remembered how he parted with her. It was after he had just defeated Ganondorf, and the Twilight Princess - his beloved companion Midna - had said her farewell, and with that pasted through the gate, just as it shattered to pierces, never to be crossed through again. He was sad she left, but non-the-less happy she was safe and was back home.

After that he made his way back to his own home: Ordon. He stayed there for a week - helping out on the ranch as he usually did before the whole 'saving Hyrule' ordeal, said his good-byes; one to which was very hard to his childhood friend Ilia - he headed off back to Castle Town, in search of his next mission.

He was given the task of finding a lost artefact - a stone-like sword to be precise. He didn't know why such a thing was needed, but obliged to the task anyway; saying nothing less.

It was located in Lanayru desert - something of which Link cringed at first, but took it with open arms, since it was another chance for him to explore more places he probably didn't uncover yet. He was excited, flushed to have the taste of freedom once again at the tip of his tongue. So he packed up everything he needed - his weapons, and plenty bottles of water - and headed to the scorching desert.

After that he stayed there for two years on end, non-stop and on reply to find this lost artefact. He was now 18, now considered a young adult. And hungered for this adult life. It just seemed like yesterday he was battling bokobilns, and rendering Ganondorf defenceless with his inability to predict the hero.

He had finally found this rock-like sword.

He picked it up and studied the carvings. It curved and bent in the most wonderful manner, its gray contents reflecting the sun's light in a gritted, fog-like way. It was beautiful, not as beautiful as the Master Sword - which was now resting peacefully back in its pedestal - but beautiful in its own way. Link took out his Ordon sword, comparing both of them, and then, he put his sword back in his sheath. He was able to keep his Hylian shield, but was unfortunately unable to keep his Master Sword - it being something of great importance.

It was now time to get back soon - to Castle Town, but Link wanted to stay just ever so more; taken in by the lake's beauty. He hoped one day to bring Her Grace here and let her see the beauty for herself. He knew she never liked staying cooped up in that castle, sure, it was breathable, but Her Grace wanted to see more. She wanted to see the land she will soon rule for herself. This, link understood. They were very similar when it came to this pure untouched land. They thought the same about it.

Link looked down, the movement caching his sharp site, and noticed Fyer sweeping away at the wood on the front of his floating amusement shop, which was really just limited down to just a cannon.

Link got chills as he remembered being shot out of it to reach un-transported places, such as the Lanaryu desert and the old ruins in the sky - which turned out to be an old broke-down castle, just floating in the air.

Fyer noticed Link's horse, Epona, sipping contently at the water not so far from him, just on the small round, flat rock that connected both bridges in order to get to the amusement cannon shop. Fyer looked up. He was happy to see the young male sitting on the edge of one of the cliffs, legs dangling happily. Fyer waved at Link, receiving one in return. He hadn't seen the boy in a long time; two years almost. _The boy must be exhausted_, he thought to himself, which was in fact what Link was feeling.

Exhaustion.

Fyer motioned for Link to come down, and so Link did. Link stood up and jumped in the lake in a graceful pin-like manner - with a small grunt followed by - before plummeting to break the surface of the still water. Link made his way to Epona, giving her a nudge before guiding her by the reins towards Fyer's direction.

Fyer gave a small smile, scanning Link as he made his way towards him. _My, he certainly has grown. He is a lot taller then he used to be_, Fyer thought as Link now stood right in front of him. _And his height isn't the only thing that has changed, he now looks mature too_. And mature looking Link did look. He has grown in height a considerable amount, and his build had become more defined. His face said it all though. He had lost that innocent look he once had, and was now replaced with a mature feature of courage, defiance, and hard experience. His jaw line was now more defined and in depth, slimmed done to his chin. His nose had grown more bored too. His lips had somewhat slimmed slightly too, but still remand the same pinkish red he always had. But that wasn't what the most striking feature was.

His eyes.

His eyes - with that electrifying blue that would send shivers down anyone's spine - had intensified. The blue was more radiant, more alluring; it was hard not to make eye contact. They held so much strength, so much power, and so much courage. They held so much experience, they held so much light, and they held so much emotion.

His hair had also turned slightly lighter, his blonde locks cascading down his forehead to the tips of the top of his eyes; blonde side locks now falling loosely to the tips of his shoulders. The young man had become quite handsome; making any girl swoon for him should they come his way.

"My, it has certainly been quite a while since I've seen you fella," Fyer gave a slight nod, "you here to hitch a ride. The HEIGHT of excitement, the TRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of felting fantastication…" he emphasized, "it can be YOURS, fella! For a limited time only, and without waiting in line, it's a paltry 10 RUPEES!" Fyer shot at Link with excitement, "whaddaya say, buddy of mine? Wanna give it a shot?" Link gave a moment of silence, trying to get his head to process what the old man had said; the way the old man shouted so suddenly gave Links ears a momentary _pop_.

Link regained himself. "No-thanks, I'm good," the old man gave Link a look of irritation, "Ah! Well, you see… I'm back here to stay now. I found what I was looking for, so there's no need for me to go back now," Link gave the old man a weak smile, hoping the old man would lighten up.

Fyer looked at Link, and then, sighed and gave up. "I guess I'll just have to wait, until new customers show up, which is hard considering your shop is literally floating on water," Link gave a small chuckle at this remark, patting the old man on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get more customers, who knows, they might even get their information from a certain green-clad swordsman, wondering around Castle Town," Link smiled down confidently at the old amusement shop salesman; arm around his shoulder. "You're too nice boy. You should save that personality of yours for that princess you like so much," at this remark, Link gave off a light pink hue that spread across his cheeks and nose, taken back. "Heh, heh… I see this embarrasses you fella. Don't worry, I won't say anything - how can I when your only one really that visits here. I'm afraid not many people of Castle Town take the time to come and see this place, even though they know of its existence-"

"But that could be due to the lack of protection. There are still monsters like bokoblins patrolling outside of Castle Town," Link reinforced. "That may be true… but there's still no excuse," the old man countered stubbornly. Link sighed to himself, happy that he was once again in the company of his old companion that helped him out on his adventures.

"Well, looks like it will be noon soon, I have to take this sword back to the King you see…" Link looked at the old man for a response, "Oh, no, that's fine fella! I have to oil this beauty anyway. See you again. And if you ever need to get around again, you know what amazing amusement shop to come to," the old cannon shop keeper bellowed to Link. Link gave a wave in response as he guided Epona out of Lake Hylia. He now ended up at the vast fields of Hyrule. Mounting up onto Epona, he gave her a petting on the snout and trotted off towards Castle Town. His heart suddenly became fast, beating second by second, his breathing became erratic, excitement overtaking his mind as he processed the thought at having to see Her grace once again. It had been so long, he had always thought of her before he when to sleep at night on his travels. He wondered what she would be like now - all grown-up and mature, did she look the same? Was she the same? Did her personality remain the same?

Link erased his brain of all the questions, just wanting to see Her Grace for what she had become. His Zelda.

Too deep in thought to notices, link passed by completely unaware of the dark brown tanned skin, big muscular built form with blaze red hair, and a sly toothy grin that played upon the Gerudo King of Evil, watch Link as he now tied Epona to a handle on the brick working of the great arched brick, gate entrance, and make his way into Castle Town.

Link blissfully unaware of the events that will soon take place for him.

* * *

Well, I say that went well right? No? Ok.  
Stay for chapter 2…


End file.
